Masked Musician
by LunaNight 13
Summary: Fionna is tired of everybody doubting her abilities outside of adventuring. One night something Marshall says sets Fionna on a mission to prove them wrong. But, when a Masked Musician comes along how will it affect fionna's quest and Marshall's love life? Read and find out. Rated T for safety
1. Chapter 1

**Masked Musician**

**By LunaNight13**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own adventure time or any of the characters, or any songs used in this story. **

**A/N: I like music, mystery, and adventure time I thought I might combine them all!**

**The Young adventuress sat against a large apple tree. It was a clear night, one where the stars shone and the moon was full. Fionna was now 17, she, was taller, smarter, and quicker, but right now she felt like crap. She grumbled angrily, "why couldn't he just give me a chance, he doesn't even know that I learned how to play guitar!" The blond had just been at her Best-friend Marshall's house. **

**Flashback**

**He was playing a song on his guitar that she had known. "Can I play?" she asked simply. "You? I'm sorry even if you could play I wouldn't let you touch my guitar, but it's a good thing you cannot play." He responded. Fi had let that comment slide and asked, "Can I at least play one of your other guitars?" **

**"No." **

**"but-" **

**"I said no." **

**"Why not?"**

**"You will break them."**

**"How do you know?"**

**"Fi, you are you. You will break them."**

**"Are you saying that I break things I touch?"**

**"Yup"**

**"FINE!"**

**She had stomped out the door to this tree**

**Flashback ended.**

**_I should go apologize that was kinda mean, _****she thought. "HELP ME!" Fionna sprang into action and ran to the cry, forgetting about Marshall. She ran into the woods following the sound, a woman was surrounded by gnomes. They were throwing rocks at her and laughing. "Hey, leave that lady alone!" Fionna yelled as she pulled out her sword. The gnomes looked up at her and started to throw rocks at her to. She used her sword to defend herself from the rocks, and ran to the leader and kicked him in the face. The gnomes looked at her in disbelief and ran away. "are you ok miss." She asked the cowering woman. "Yes, thank you for getting rid of those gnomes," The woman replied getting up and straitening her skirt. She wore a simple navy blue suit, her skin was a light blue, and she had hair that looked like water. "My name is Aqua the Mermaid, I learned an enchantment to allow me to walk away from water, just so you know. If you ever need me I have connections throughout the land of Ooo just come to the address on my card, Thanks again!" she gave Fionna a card and left the forest. Fionna watched her leave puzzled, ****_that was odd, but she seemed nice enough. I'll keep the card. _****She thought, putting the card into her backpack. The sun began to rise in the land of Ooo as Fionna headed back home, puzzled on how her night changed so quickly.**

**A/N: I know I have 2 other stories waiting for me to continue, but I wanted to write this one. And as the legacy continues my chapters are extremely short.**

**P.S. In the reviews post one of you favorite songs they might be used in the story, any genre is accepted accept; screamo- honestly I don't get screamo**

** -With Love, **

** LunaNight13**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Anything Accept My Love**

**A/N: I'm writing in Fionna's POV right now and sorry it's been awhile since my last update my friend got me hooked on Homestuck, P.S. I apologize if any Homestuck references are snuck in there.**

"Cake, I'm home!" I call. "Upstairs, baby" my sister, roommate, furball of a cat yells back, "how was Marshall's?" _Ouch, I completely forgot about him,_ "Oh Glob! I forgot to go do something, I will be right back!" I yell leaving. _I can't believe I forgot all about Marsh so quickly! _I run back to Marshall's as quick as possible, but when I reach the door I pause. There was a note taped to the door,

_Hey, if you are reading this Fi, I know you didn't mean what you said. I forgive you. I am currently out right now (gotta buy some strawberries) I will be back soon! Don't go in my house!_

_Why does he always put that? He knows I won't listen, _I thought as I walk inside, _at lease he knows I didn't mean to overreact._ I walk to his fridge and grab an apple. "Well he isn't here maybe I could play…" I think out loud. "No that wouldn't be cool, I wouldn't want anybody to mess with my stuff when I was gone, even if they were a friend." I walk around the room and a new thought dawns on me, _do people think nothing more of me besides an adventurer? Am I an adventurer and nothing more? I feel the need to show them I can do more than adventure, but with what?_ I look at Marshall's guitar and it hits me, _MUSIC! I can show them I can sing and play guitar, but I don't want to be Fionna the Human adventurer that sings too! Hmmmm… maybe I can come up with an alias…_ I quickly write an apology letter to Marshall and run off,_ Well, I don't want an alias like Delilah again that was a nightmare… maybe I can think of one that doesn't alter my personality._

I wonder around that cave that Marshall's house is in. I remember when he took it from us after he took the tree house. He was such a jerk, he still is, but not as bad as before, we're cool now. I continued walking deeper into the cave until I cannot see anymore. _Man, am I glad I packed the flashlight. _I pull it out of my backpack and flip it on. _Why did I even go down this far? Heck, why am I even here? I should call cake and tell her I'll be late for dinner. _I pull out the phone Marshall gave me two years back after Flame Price dumped me for some water chick, I was pretty down in the dumps. I'm over him now, or at least I don't hate him anymore, we are pretty good friends now. Anyways, calling Cake, ring, ring, ring. "Come on BMO pick-up." "Hello, Fionna and Cake residence this is BMO." She's still making us sound more professional, with a receptionist and everything. "Hey BMO, I called to tell Cake I'm gonna be late for spaghetti night."

"Fionna! Is that you?"

"Yup"

"Alright, I will go tell Cake, see you soon Fi!"

"Bye"

She hangs up, and I put away the phone. "Back to the spooky dark cave of blackness." I say aloud like some weirdo. _What's that? _I see something white in my flashlight's beam of light. Walking towards it, I see it's a note. _What's a note doing in a cave?_ I close the gap between me and the note, and pick it up.

_Bravest warrior,_

_You have found the cave of the mask, this cave has many hidden pathways, and you brave one must find the correct path with only one clue,_

_You have the bravest heart_

_Now you must find the start_

_Gift of song you must bring_

_No way around it you must sing._

_Good luck!_

"I have to sing? Really!" I sigh exasperated. _I'm gonna do it, 'cause it's a quest. But, what do I sing? _I go through my mental song inventory, until I find one I want to sing.

"Chill out, what you yellin' for? Lay back, it's all been done before." I start. I hear a crumbling in the cave and follow the sound.

_And if, you could only let it be _

_You will see_

_I like, you the way you are_

_When we're drivin' in your car_

_And you're talkin' to me one on one_

_But, you've become_

I see a slab of rock start to move upward, and pause singing. The stone starts to move back down. I quickly return to the song.

_Somebody else _

_'Round everyone else_

_You're watchin' your back _

_Like you can't relax_

_You tryin' to be cool_

_You look like a fool to me_

_Tell me_

The slab moves slowly it's about halfway to my knees now, but it can't see into it yet. I do not want to enter it until I can see into it. My flashlight's light will not go past the barrier for some reason a spell perhaps. I continue to sing.

_Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?_

_I see the way you're actin' like you're somebody else _

_Gets me frustrated _

_Life's like this you_

_You fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get and you turn it into_

_Honestly, you promised me I'm never gonna find you fake it_

_No, no, no_

_You come over unannounced  
Dressed up like you're somethin' else  
Where you are ain't where it's at  
You see you're making me laugh out  
When you strike your pose  
Take off all your preppy clothes  
You know you're not fooling anyone  
When you've become..._

Somebody else 'round everyone else  
You're watchin' your back like you can't relax  
You're tryin' to be cool  
You look like a fool to me  
Tell me

Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else  
Gets me frustrated  
Life's like this  
You, you fall and you crawl and you break  
And you take what you get and you turn it into honesty  
You promised me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
No, no, no

No, no, no  
No, no, no  
No, no, no

Chill out, what you yellin' for?  
Lay back, it's all been done before  
And if you could only let it be  
You will see...

Somebody else 'round everyone else  
You're watching your back like you can't relax  
You're trying to be cool,  
You look like a fool to me  
Tell me

Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else  
Gets me frustrated  
Life's like this  
You, you fall and you crawl and you break  
And you take what you get and you turn it into honesty  
You promised me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
No, no

Why do you have to go and make things so complicated? (Yeah, yeah)  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else  
Gets me frustrated  
Life's like this  
You, you fall and you crawl and you break  
And you take what you get and you turn it into honesty  
You promised me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
No, no, no

The stone is now fully up and an eerie blue light fills the room. It goes down pretty far and I wonder if I should call Cake, and decide against it. I feel like I should do this by myself.

**A/N: the song was ****_Complicated by _****Avril Lavigne. And I didn't put any Homestuck reverences that I noticed all is well. ME GUSTA! **


End file.
